


Unconditonaly

by orphan_account



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Multi, Sorcerers, Witchcraft, Witches, reminisant of Salem Witch Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and her ladies are witches, the most powerful. When they go to France, a place that is against the practice of Magic, they must keep their magic a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditonaly

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just the introduction, they will get longer.

Mary: 

France wasn’t like Scotland. In Scotland we could openly practice our craft without fear of being burned at the stake. Here, they forbade the use of it and anyone caught using it or accused of being a witch was sentenced. Which is why I asked my uncle why mother would agree to marry me off to a prince in a land that killed people like us. My uncle didn’t have an answer. It seemed as though no one did. 

Gathering up all of my belongings as well as my ladies in waiting, Aylee, Greer, Lola and Kenna (who were also witches) we headed towards France. A new and dangerous place. A place where I would meet my husband, someone I haven’t seen in years, his family and a union of two nations. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Kenna spoke as soon as we reached the castle in France. 

“Do what?” I asked as I took the hand of one of the guards as he helped me out of the carriage. France hadn’t changed as much since I was last here.

“Not being able to use of gifts. It’s a part of who we are. We shouldn’t have to hide that.” 

Even though I agreed with her, I couldn’t come out and say that. If Kenna even showed the slightest of hand with her powers she would be down, and I couldn’t lose another person in my life. 

Sebastian [Beauchamp](http://genealogy.familyeducation.com/surname-origin/beauchamp) was the love of my life, a fellow sorcerer. He left Scotland when we were fourteen and moved to France. He said that he would wait for me there. We were going to start a new life here that is until I got a note saying he had been killed.  


End file.
